fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maria Vesalius
Mari Vesalius (まりあゔえさりうす Maria Vesariusu) is the current Head of The Order's Department of Research and Development.. Appearance Maria has long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her thighs. Her regular attire is composed of a simple sleeveless dark blue top, a long light purple skirt that reaches her ankles, and on occasion, a lab coat with OZ's insignia on the back of it. One of her most notable features are her eyes, which have vertical slits over each pupil. Furthermore, although she is technically in her forties, she is able to consistently retain her appearance as a 24 year old through the use of Transformation magic. Personality Magic & Abilities *'Genius Intellect:' Maria is considered to be one of the greatest minds within the entire country of Swynwick. *'Genius Inventor:' Thanks to her extensive research over the years, Swynwick has seen great strides in the fields of science and technology, primarily in the application of Lacrima. *'Vast Magical Energy:' Maria possesses a large reservoir of magical energy powerful enough to incite fear in her enemies and subordinates when necessary. *'Enhanced Vision:' Utilizing Lacrima and a variety of Eye Magics, Maria's eyes have gained a wide array of abilities. Due to the modifications that she has made, her irides are jade green and her pupils have vertical slits over them. **'Magical Aura Reading:' She is able to see magical auras within her line of sight and is able to distinguish between different colors of magical energy. **'Telescopic Sight:' Her eyes are capable of seeing over long distances and focusing on small, minute details of objects or Maria's surroundings. **'Night Vision:' Maria's eyes enable her to see perfectly in dark or dim-lit areas. *'Transformation:' Maria primarily uses this magic to retain her 24 year old appearance. *'Requip:' Maria uses this magic to requip various weapons and armors that she has created. *'Take Over:' **'Belus': This is a powerful Take Over that Maria acquired while conducting research in the mountains. Though her power when utilizing a complete version of this Take Over is currently unknown, one can presume that it must be tremendous, given how she managed to destroy an entire city solely through the use of a partial Take Over. ***'Hybrid Form': Instead of utilizing the entirety of Belus's power, Maria only utilizes a fraction of it, allowing her to retain control of this Take Over's incredible power. In using this form, large protrusions grow out of her back, she wields a giant metallic claw, and gains two shields that float by her sides. ****'High Speed': Maria gains the ability to move at speeds rivaling those of Teleportation magic. ****'Energy Magic': In this form, Maria gains the ability to generate and manipulate blue-colored energy. *****'Beam (Unnamed)': Maria fires a concussive beam of blue energy from the palm of her metallic claw. *****'Gatling (Unnamed)': Maria fires a continuous volley of energy bullets from the palm of her claw. Upon contact, these bullets explode with a moderate amount of concussive force. ****'Wave'; This magic is primarily channeled through the shields that float near Maria, allowing them to effectively block the majority of magic-based attacks. Equipment & Inventions *'Lacrima-based Bombs': Utilizing Lacrima, Maria has created a wide array of explosives to fit a variety of purposes. They are fairly simplistic in design, and each feature a switch to arm or disarm the bomb. Besides Maria's uses for them, the bombs that she has developed are also frequently used by agents of OZ's Division of Detention & Enforcement and occassionally by agents of the Division of Espionage & Intelligence. **'Countdown': Upon activation, the user has 10 seconds to escape the bomb's blast radius. Through the use of concentrated Fire Magic, Countdowns are able to generate a massive explosion after the time delay expires. **'Collider': Utilizing a somewhat "unstable" form of Fire Magic, Colliders are able to generate a massive explosion upon impact when thrown. **'Haze': Combining Smoke Magic and Poison Magic, Haze bombs release large quatities of noxious gas upon exploding, allowing one to affect multiple targets at once. ***'Lethal': This version of Haze bombs releases acidic gas that corrodes and eats away whatever it comes into contact with, including flesh.' Cracker.png|Collider Blazing_gas.png|Haze Implosion_BIM.png|Compacter Remote_Control.png|Remote Bomb (Unnamed) Timer_BIM.png|Countdown Gantz_Kanata_Final_by_Darkmeteorix.png|The Infinity Blade X_GUN_Final_by_Darkmeteorix.png|Peacebringer : P-Model X_Shotgun_Final_by_Darkmeteorix.jpg|Peacebringer : R-Model ' ***'Non-Lethal': This version of Haze bombs releases gas that induces unconsciousness upon those affected by it. **'Compacter': Extremely useful against large opponents or for clearing out pathways, Compacters have a short time delay of 5-10 seconds (or none, if the user sets it that way), to give the user time to escape the effect radius. After this delay, the bomb creates a large sphere of magic around itself, with a radius between 1 meter and 3 meters (as the user sees fit). Then, using Gravity Magic, the sphere of magic implodes on itself, crushing everything caught in the blast to a microscopic singularity. **'Remote-controlled Bomb (Unnamed)': These bombs possess a powerful suction cup that allows them to be affixed to various surfaces, including living beings. Due to the fact that these bombs can be detonated remotely, they possess a great degree of tactical use. *'Infinity Blade': This is a special sword that, in its "sealed" form, takes the appearance of a futuristic-looking hilt. The "blade" of the sword is created by transforming the user's magical energy into an incredibly sharp, blue-colored blade that extends from the slot in the center of the hilt's cross guard. The blade's shape can be altered to meet the user's needs, and although it has not yet been shown whether or not there's a limit to how long the blade can become, the longest blade seen so far measured roughly 10 meters. *'Peacebringer': The Peacebringer series is a line of Lacrima-based firearms designed primarily by Maria Vesalius with the aid of the her division's elite agents. The firearms in the Peacebringer series draw in ambient magical energy to create "ammunition," primarily through the protrusions that extend from the guns when fired. A user can also supplement ambient magical energy with their own magical energy, reducing the delay between shots. The firearms in the Peacebringer series are capable of creating concussive ammunition and piercing ammunition, the strength of which is controlled by a dial located on the gun. **'P-Model': The p-model is a small handgun, that possess four protrusions around the barrel that spread out like an "X" when fired. It features an X-ray monitor in the back that allows the wielder to see though magic-based disguises as well as target multiple enemies at once. It has an oddity shared by the R-Model: it has two triggers. The upper trigger is pulled by the pointer finger, causing the gun to lock onto a target displayed on the monitor. The lower trigger fires the weapon on the target, and thanks to the targeting abilities the weapon possesses, the bullet is able to home in on a target even if the weapon is facing a different direction. To fire it in a running battle, one must pull both triggers simultaneously. **'R-Model': This weapon is similar to the P-Model in almost every respect in terms of functionality. However, the R-Model is meant for longer range, has higher accuracy, and a sniper scope. The R-Model's scope is said to have a range of roughly one kilometer. Like the P-Model, this weapon also has the ability to lock onto multiple targets, and then fire at all of them at once. *'Titan Suit': The Titan Suit is composed of a skin-tight bodysuit which attunes itself to an individual user's body upon activation. These suits provide the wearer with incredible strength, speed, endurance, and the ability to jump very high, as well as land without problems thanks to the shoes which are seen to release a white smoke to cushion one returning from a high jump. The suit also provides the wearer with an almost impenetrable protection to his/her body, even to the head, which is fully exposed. The main source of the suit's abilities come from several Lacrima along the suit that utilize a mix of Titan Magic and other defense-based magics. When in full use, the suits' artificial muscles expand, making the wearer appear larger. The suits also allow the wearer to easily lift over fifty times their weight and jump well over thirty feet high. However, the amount of damage it can sustain is limited. Should the suit receive too many powerful impacts without time to recover, the Lacrima along the suit will break, rendering the suit as useful as ordinary clothes. The suit's power limit varies and is dependent on the user; the stronger the user, the stronger the suit. Also, high levels of emotional stress can damage the suit and weaken its capabilities. Trivia *Her likeness is derived from Maria Lancelot of the Freezing manga. *Her last name Vesalius is taken from Andreas Vesalius, an author of one of the most influential books on human anatomy and often regarded as the founder of modern human anatomy. *The name of her Take Over, Belus, is derived from the name of the Babylonian god of war. *The design of the bombs Maria has developed are based off of the designs of BIMs from the series Btooom! Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Articles in process Category:Doc Feelgood